


The Radiant King

by Kabal42



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People worship Arthur. Merlin understands why, though the king he sees is not the one that appears in front of anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Radiant King

People worship Arthur. Maybe not everyone – and those who do are not all equally enthusiastic or even willing – but a lot genuinely do admire, love or adore him. Merlin stands behind the throne each day and sees it happen. He watches people come in, scared and sometimes all but crawling. They kiss Arthur's hand, some even prostrate themselves in front of him. Arthur is gracious about it. He has a knack for knowing when it is best to accept the tribute at face value, and when to urge a subject to accept being greeted on a more equal footing. 

Experiencing this spectacle never fails to make Merlin proud; proud to be Arthur's friend, advisor, and some-time instructor. Most of all, he enjoys hearing people praise Arthur. Merlin has cultivated the ability to come and go unseen and unheard, and it is very rare that goings-on in Camelot go unnoticed by him. The spoiled Prince who grew up to be a good King is a story he hears so often, and in so many permutations, it is almost unbelievable. The bright future he once dreamed of is here, Arthur has grown into the king Merlin always knew he could be. 

When Arthur sits there, in the throne room, he all but shines, a radiance that has nothing to do with the wealth of the place. The light he gives off is more a matter of his personality and integrity than visible – but at times Merlin can sense the physical manifestation of it. There was a time when the word 'destiny' was a strong motivator for both of them, and now they are here, at the culmination of that. This is what a fulfilled purpose looks like.

Yet, there is more to it than that. Whenever a subject kisses a ring or bows, Merlin feels it in his core. A certain buzzing feeling; a pulse running through him from head to feet. He shifts or curls his toes in response. By day, he sees it repeated over and over again. Wherever they go, people shine when their King is near; they smile or laugh, and offer prayers and wishes, and Merlin feels their warmth, sees it reflected in Arthur.

At night, Arthur passes it all on to Merlin. Naked in a room with locked doors, Arthur kneels and kisses his hand. Merlin draws the curtains so no-one will see, this is for him alone. Even in a darkened room, Arthur still shines. Merlin bathes in the light from his lover, takes it all from him knowing he doesn't want it, and allows him to be a man instead of a king. 

To Merlin, he is far more than a man, beyond the level of king as well, because what Arthur is in those moments, is special; precious and rare, not like gold, but like the last ray of sunlight on a winter evening. Arthur is far more special to Merlin as his lover, who kneels and obeys, than he is as the king. In here, when Merlin receive Arthur's submission, when Arthur gives him the gift of moans and cries, it may look as if it is Arthur who does all the worshipping, but it is not. Merlin loves him with a fierce determination, and never so much as in those hours. No one else ever sees Arthur like this, it is all for Merlin to enjoy. When Arthur kneels, Merlin fills with love, desire and admiration, till all he can do is smile. He gives it all back to Arthur in exchange for his gifts.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Radiant King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742573) by [Kabal42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42)




End file.
